


destiel wedding

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel hates John Winchester, Destiel Wedding, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Crowley (Supernatural)/Dean Winchester, Torturing John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: John gets placed at a table with Dean's ex flings
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	destiel wedding

John was invited to the wedding. Dean had protested hard against it but Cas said that it would he could try to rekindle his broken relationship with his father. He has a hard time saying no to Cas so he just allows it.

Today was the day of the wedding and they were so ready to spend eternity together though they weren't on Earth anymore and marriage had virtually no meaning up here it was still nice to acknowledge their bond. Cas smiled as he watch all of the guests begin to fill the chairs in Harvelles. He initially hadn't wanted John to come either but it would be very fun to mess with him while he was up here so Cas had convinced Dean to do it and he was ready to see his plan work.

John looked that he was at table number 10 and made his way over there grumbling the entire time. Mary had convinced him to go saying she didn't give a shit about what John thought about the union he was going to go and support his son. He didn't want to but here he was. He would look away when the kiss was happening and would pretend that this was all happening to a woman. He just hoped that the people he was sitting with wouldn't talk about it too much and would be too engrossed with the spectacle in front of them to even notice John.

"Hello Sir." One of the people at his table said his voice had a thick English accent and he was dressed very properly. "I don't believe we met who are you?" The man held his hand out.

"I am John, Dean's father, how do you know my son?" John asked trying to make conversation because it would be a lot easier to get through this bullshit if he at least got to know someone. 

"The name's Crowley I am the King of Hell. The Winchesters and I go way back but I know your boy specifically because a couple of years ago we had a rendezvous you could say." Crowley said with a wink. "Castiel is going to be a very lucky man."

John groaned in his head. Damn it he was sitting next to another goddamn queer. Fuck his luck. Sucked even harder having to know that Dean also slept with him. He didn't know his eldest was such as disgusting cock slut (Although he was a little impressed he managed to land the king of hell) . John quickly looked over to the other man sitting at his table hoping this one would be better and he would be able to subsequently ignore the other man.

"Well I'm no king of hell, the names Benny" He said his voice had a southern drawl to it that immediately made him a little better to John. Reminds him a lot of people that he met while he was hunting. "However, I know your boy the same way the king over here does and I would have to agree Cas is very lucky. Little jealous of him not gon' lie." Benny said with a chuckle and John thought about killing himself right then and there but he didn't know if that would do him any good considering there is really no where else for him to go. 

He contemplated leaving but Mary would tear him a new one if he stood up and left before it even started, Unfortunately, you can still feel pain in heaven and John really isn't looking forward to that. Instead he will just brave the idea of sitting in between two men who have slept with his son. He might throw up though.

When the wedding started all the chatter immediately came to a stop and he saw his oldest step out from the side to stand in front of a very intricate alter which had to be magic'd up because he had never seen anything like it. Everything was perfect for a couple of seconds John felt a peace seeing his son's wedding but then he looked at his fiance walking down the isle and he his mood nose dived. There he was. Castiel. The MAN that Dean was going to marry. God it's just so fucking gross. 

They said their vows and he was so relieved that it was almost over. He's going to get so drunk he forgets this even happens afterwards.

"You may now kiss the groom." Sam said, his voiced was laced with tears because he was so goddamn happy that this was finally happening. He had to watch 12 years of pining after each other and then a life time without them and now they are finally together and committing themselves for life. 

They kiss and every (except John) begins cheering. Cas and Dean look around at their crowd and are elated to see that everyone showed up and showed their support for their marriage. Then Dean looks over at number 10 and lets out a little laugh. 

"Did you have a hand it placing my Dad with Crowley and Benny?" 

"I may been very adamant with Charlie that they sit together." Cas said smiling. 

"God I love you so much." Dean breathed as he kissed his husband again. 

And they lived happily ever after and so did everyone else tourtuing John.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda hate this a lot but here it is. Lemme know if you want me to add something to it because I will. anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
